


New Asgard's Coronation

by dropsofgold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Extending the time between Ragnarok and Infinity War, I just feel like this would've been a better arc ending for both of them?, I listed the characters in order of importance in this fic, Minor Divergence from Ragnarok, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, T'Challa voice: we don't do that here, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, not that I don't love em all cuz I do, not thorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsofgold/pseuds/dropsofgold
Summary: The time period between Ragnarok and Infinity War is extended, allowing a bigger coronation to be held.Both brothers finally get what they've deserved all along.





	New Asgard's Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> So I mostly wrote this at night... I'm not really a serious writer, I do it for comfort and fun. My stronger suit is drawing oop-
> 
> I really wanted to write this out though! These brothers deserved so much better I cannot stress this enough.

It's been a couple of weeks since the battle against Hela on the Bifrost and the showing of the rebellion group that formed in Sakaar and Loki who tagged alongside them. The survivors of Hela’s invasion have settled down upon the Statesman. It took awhile for everyone to get adjusted in their new living space. Many were still traumatized by it, which he could understand. It was still a lot to take to in. Asgard had been around for so long no one ever even humored the thought of life without it.

Now here they are in a ship rationing food and supplies. It's nothing compared to spacious land they once had, but it will do. It will do until a proper construction of New Asgard can begin on Midgard, the reinvention of their former home.

That is if everything goes as planned, Thor is counting on Stark to give them somewhere to settle. Surely he'd help them out, after all he, the god of thunder, did join him in his battles to save Midgard before. A favor for a favor.

Well, he supposes there's no use in overthinking it. He'll deal with whatever comes his way, but at the moment the prince has bigger concerns at hand.

Preparations.

A new coronation is to be held today. After traveling for some time they've gotten very near to their destination. Thor's counsel decided it would be best to do it on ship. The construction would take far too long, it would take about a month -if one's being generous- to build a new home worthy of his people.

Flash forward to today. The counsel of New Asgard and the prince, soon to be king, are making sure everything goes as planned tonight, or as night as you can possibly get in space.

That aside, it proved to be difficult to arrange the event. The last time he had his father and mother to do most of the work, being more experience in the matter. Now both of them were gone and the responsibility fell onto him.

Thor had his big day taken once, he and his friends wouldn't allow it to happen again. Everything would go smoothly; moral will be raised. Feeling determined he goes around checking on everybody’s progress.

“How's the seating going along?”

“I used my sight to count once more my prince, the numbers are still correct. No adjustments needed.”

“Good! Thank you Heimdall, you never fail me.” Thor remarks with a smile and strides over to his brother.

“Loki you are sure you can handle this? If you need to stop it's alright, I won't be mad.”

Loki drops his attention from tweaking some ceiling patterns and faces his brother, seidr still flowing through his hands, pupils tinged with a more potent green.

“It's no trouble at all brother, I quite enjoy it. I get to add my own flair to the designs. You needn't worry.” A smirk tugging at his lips. Loki can't help but enjoy being showered by concern from his older brother. He would never outright say it, but Thor knows. It's an unspoken thing he supposes. However he doesn't mind, some things don't need to be said, actions say enough. Regaining focus, Thor nods and decides to check on the rest of his helpers.

He leaves the room to go check up on some comrades he's gained more recently. Thor peers into a much smaller room further back, finding the woman he was looking for.

Valkyrie is seen to be busy rearranging the bar and sorting out the best beer and wine for the feast afterwards, which Korg is assisting to make. Apparently he did enjoy some cooking before his time on Sakaar and wanted to help make this meal the best possible. He never ceases to amaze him. While Korg may be a useful member of the counsel he can't say the same for Miek, his abilities are… very limited to say the least.

Whereas his two in one friend Banner (now that he thinks of it, he should really try being less formal with his friends) has been occupied with the rest of the counsel designing what the New Asgard will look like, so his contributions to the coronation have been very scarce. Thor doesn't mind, he knows an intelligent person such as him should be doing more than simple preparations anyway. As for Hulk he promised to not appear until it was feasting time, a table with food is to be set aside just for him, a thank you of sorts for not interrupting.

.

.

.

Time passes quickly and little by little the Asgardians begin to pour into the room for the event. Whispers of eagerness can be overheard, gasps of awe at the decor as well. One could hardly tell they are still on board, it almost felt like a piece of the palace had been placed inside, the golden shine of the interior mesmerizing them with memories of Asgard’s former glory.

He stands in front of the pilot’s chair, friends alongside him. They all shared looks of pride at how well they’d done for the coronation.

Thor glances around the room, taking in all the Asgardians expressions of excitement and anticipation. His time has finally come. Nothing would stop him now. 

He would soon be king…something he's desired for a long long time. He's spent his days training his physique and mind for the throne since he was very young, ever since he was told stories about what a great king he could and would grow up to be.

Except…he isn't the only one who did. His journey was shared with another.

He closes his eyes and exhales briefly, it's time to speak.

“Thank you all for attending my coronation, my friends and I have done our best to make it feel as real as possible. It means everything to me to be able to stand upon you, my people, today. We've been through much together.”

A lengthy crap rumbles through the room, his people love him and so does does he. This love for his people would fuel Thor to do whatever would be best for his people.

“All my life, I've been trained for the throne. I've been waiting for this day for a long time now, I always felt like it was my destiny to lead the people of Asgard to not only victory but peace too.”

The crowd cheers for their prince and even louder clapping booms through the ship.

He raises his hand up to silence them, regaining the quiet he needs to continue. Thor glances over to his brother, receiving an eyebrow raise from him. Then Loki's mouth begins to open at the sudden realization of what he’s about to say. Before he could stop him his brother continues.

“But I am not the only one who wants this. My brother, Loki, has dreamt of this alongside me for ages. I know he's done bad in the past and I do not excuse him of it. But we've mended our relationship, he has now became someone I can now rely on and ...slowly trust more. It's because of this that I'm inclined to say that the throne cannot belong to me.”

The audience gasps at his words and erupts into murmurs and shouts at the prince standing in front of them. No one has ever refused the throne of Asgard before, it's dishonorable. Valkyrie visibly cringes at his words, her eyes meet his for a brief moment before he gazes at the ground. Her emotions are unreadable.

Heimdall says nothing. Disappointment is noticeable in his eyes as he proceeds to bow his head down, but respecting his prince too much to express it.

Loki looks over at Thor, who still remains calm and collected despite what he had just done. He ought to stab him for his stupidity right then and there. 

“Thor this is absurd. Your reputation is going to be ruined.” He warns with a hushed voice through clenched teeth. it doesn't faze Thor at all.

“Don't worry brother, I know what I'm doing.”

“How can you be so sure I don’t think you underst-”

A loud clearing of the throat brings stillness back into the Statesman, everyone waiting to see what the foolish prince would say next.

“Yes, the throne doesn't belong to me…

 

nor to Loki.”

Loki swiftly turns to face his brother, anger flashing in his eyes. He thinks to deny the throne for himself and Loki as well? Madness. Thoughts of stabbing his brother are resurfacing once again, fighting the urge is becoming increasingly difficult. Doing so would be much less humiliating than what he's enduring at the moment.

“ _ **Excuse me**_?” 

He ignores the fury radiating from his brother, tensing a bit. Thor doesn’t think he’s seen his brother seething like this before. Better finish quickly before he either gets cut in front of everybody or thrown forcefully to the wall with magic.

“I realize now, that as children we were placed against each other to fight for the throne unjustly, we were each told we were destined to be king. As we grew older, I noticed that was impossible. I was later told that the throne belongs to one of us only. So only one of us would be king. Back then I would have agreed, but the truth is that neither of us would be the perfect king Asgard needs.”

All eyes in the room are intently focused on Thor, urging him to go on. Everyone’s patience is being worn out quickly. Green judgemental eyes meet confident blue.

“Listen well for today will be historical for all of Asgard. Today there will be not be a king crowned...but two. Today marks the first time Asgard has two rulers that are not a king and queen, but two kings. Two brothers ruling side by side over their beloved people.

Therefore I, Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard now proclaim myself and my brother Loki Odinson as the two rightful Kings of New Asgard.”

Thor places his hand on Loki's shoulder and squeezes it while looking over at him, beaming proudly at his brother.

“Thor…are you sure I don't know if- why would you–” He pauses, calming himself down from the shock of the reveal before continuing.

“I don't deserve this.”.

“You've always deserved this Loki, you are worthy.”

The younger brother trembles a bit, emotions overtaking him. He decides to be open for once and pulls the older into a loving embrace. For a moment the two no longer are at a coronation, they're in each other's arms and nothing else matters. It's as if nothing in the world exists except themselves.

That is until they snap out of it with the sound of glass shattering.

They jerk away from each other and frantically look around. The audience has gotten violent and started expressing their disapproval by breaking glasses and tossing food.The shouts of his people deafen Thor's ears.

His people are enraged, there’s nonstop insults being thrown at him without a care, the only ones not doing so are the children who simply stared at them both, pissed off.

“You’re a disgrace.”

“You’ve broken tradition.”

“Your mother and father would be ashamed of you both.”

“You mock our history.”

Parts of the crowd has begun to arm grab shards of glass or sharp objects and pointing them at the kings.

Thor cannot believe what he’s seeing. The idea of a blood thirsty Asgard ages ago does not sound so implausible to the newly made king now. Valkyrie and Bruce share a knowing look before nodding. She unsheathes her sword and the Hulk makes his entrance by roaring at the crowd.

“YOU SHALL NOT BE THREATENING YOUR KING. Those who DARE do anything shall be BANISHED and set out the airlock. You want to see how you survive out in space with no food or water?! We saved you and this is how you repay us?!”

“HULK PROTECT THOR AND PUNY BROTHER FROM RUDE PEOPLE!!”

No words are heard from anyone after that. No one would dare enrage the Hulk further in such a closed space.

“Yeah I believe it isn't fair to attack these dudes they just saved your life you know, at least try hearing them out.” Korg chimes in with Miek chittering in favor.

The two newly made kings regain confidence and decide to defend themselves properly. Loki stands a bit straighter and gazes upon his people.

“So you say it goes against tradition. Tradition? How does that even matter now? Our so called tradition has been hidden from us all our lives and then quickly wiped from existence the moment we discovered the truth. None of this even matters, only the present does.”

A voice amongst the mob replies sharply at him, quick to retort.

“That doesn't mean we can just pretend it no longer exists!”

“I understand that, but I have my own faults that Loki makes up for. And I for him. With both of us crowned we'll give this new generation of Asgard an unforgettable reign. We won't be ignoring tradition, we will be expanding.”

Valkyrie sheaths her sword again and places herself in front of the two, determined to silence of the ungrateful passengers.

“Our Kings have spoken. You will respect their choices. If I, a Valkyrie from a time long forgotten, can accept their ruling then so can the rest of you. Question them again and you answer to me.”

“DON’T FORGET HULK!”

She turns to look at her intimidating green friend and smirks.

“And my bud Hulk over here.” 

With that in mind the Asgardians now slowly calm down and regain their previous composure, deciding they can give this new way of ruling a chance after all.

Valkyrie steps aside and allows the two to step forward.

“The feast shall now begin.”

Finally everyone cheers once again at those words. How could they stay mad when good food is involved?

.

.

.

The two are able to talk amongst all the chatter once seated at their respective places at the table. The people are still eyeing them with judgement, but no longer acting hostile. Thor senses it will take a long long time before his ruling along Loki is accepted.

Before he can contemplate this any further a rather hushed voice interrupts his thoughts.

“...thank you. Truth be told I-” Loki pauses and shakes his head with a rather somber smile. “nevermind. But really, thank you Thor. You don't know how much this means to me.”

“You're welcome dear brother, I always knew Father did a terrible job of raising us, but go on. What is it?”

“It’s quite silly, I’m not too sure you’d want to hear.”

“Loki you can tell me anything, I could never think less of you”

The younger glances away, it seems as though he’s deciding whether to do another rare showing of vulnerability. He was never one to open to him, but Thor would still try to encourage it.

It’s not a lie that he had nearly given up on his brother, but he really didn’t want to. Thor had a feeling he was just permanently shut out after the discovery of his brother’s origins, nothing he had done got through to his brother, but after everything that happened in Sakaar he felt as if they had bonded and gotten closer than before. 

“You don’t need to, but I will listen if you do.”

“Well...I sort of dreamt of this as a child in the past. It was a hope I had for a while. We were both told we were destined to be Kings. I believed Odin word for word. I thought to myself, surely he must be testing us. Building a rivalry between us and waiting for us to join together. To reveal at the end he wasn't going to choose between us...but that dream died once I questioned our history teacher about it. I told her my theory and asked for her input. Only to be told that was wildly illogical, that it would never happen unless…”

He involuntarily shudders mid sentence, paling at the thought. 

“We married each other.”

Thor stays silent silent for a moment, processing his words. Then roars out a mighty laugh at the last sentence.

“Is that so? Well, good thing we didn’t get forced to just now! If our people had forced us we would really be in trouble. A pickle Bruce called it.”

“More than just a pickle Thor. Major trouble.” Glaring at him he continues. “Just so you know I'd rather stab you and run away than be the bride. I'd definitely wear the suit.”

“You? But you have the body for it! A wedding gown would never work on me! You can even shapeshift!”

“Yes, I can but you resemble Mother more than I, it would only be fair for you to be the maiden in this brother. Besides, I think we both know which of us looks better in a tux.”

He quickly casts an illusion, his clothes now replaced with a dark green tuxedo and smirks at his brother. Loki has always been the better dressed of the two.

Thor rolls his eyes at his display, how flashy.

“Oh shut up before I take away your title. I’ll make you prince again just so you’ll be forced to marry me for the throne.”

“You can’t do that, I’m also king now.”

“I’m older did you forget?” Thor flashes a grin of victory at Loki, playing the older sibling card never gets old.

Loki frowns at Thor, not knowing how to counter that. 

Well he did, but neither of them would ever dare use that sort of comeback. So he slumps back into his chair slightly in defeat.

“...alright alright I yield! I'm eating now.”

The two chuckle a bit before proceeding to eat while a smile on each of their faces. Their worries still stayed, but now that they were properly reunited, nothing felt impossible. 

Asgard is theirs to rule together, as it should be.


End file.
